Many digital camera systems, particularly digital camera systems integrated with other functions such as cellular phones, have a relatively long boot or load time. Power-on time in particular may be many seconds, and may then be followed by an application loading time. Additionally, in many digital camera systems, battery life is an important and very limited resource. Image processors, communication circuitry, displays, and other such elements that may be part of a digital camera system all make use of the battery resources available to a digital camera.
Systems and methods described herein include camera devices with improved boot time and power consumption.